Despite many advances in the field of cancer diagnosis and treatment, a reliable method of identifying and treating cancer cells while sparing non-cancerous cells has been elusive. One of the limitations is the heterogeneity of human cancers. It has therefore been problematic to rely on any single tumor biomarker even for one type of cancer. Selective and efficient targeting and delivery of therapeutic agents to tumor cells remains a challenge. As such, there is a pressing need to develop new strategies for the introduction of various agents to cells.